Feminine hygiene articles such as sanitary napkins (also called pads) may be used by women during their menstrual periods to receive and contain menses and other bodily discharges. Feminine hygiene articles often called pantiliners may also be used by women with lower physical needs or outside the menstrual period for general hygiene and cleanliness. Other feminine hygiene articles, such as incontinence pads are similarly worn between the uro-genital area of the user and their underwear for control of light urine incontinence.
It is common for the body-facing side of feminine hygiene articles (i.e. the topsheet) to be embossed. For example, embossed channels can bring benefits in terms of improved fluid penetration, prevention of side leakages and/or improved conformability of the product. Embossing may also be used to bond different layers together and/or provide an improved appearance to the body-facing side of the article.
Feminine hygiene articles are sometimes provided with a printed pattern on one of the layer of the articles. However, there is a consumer prejudice against the presence of dye or ink in direct contact with the skin, i.e. on the topsheet side of the article. Hence, few feminine hygiene products comprise a decorative printed pattern.
WO2004/006818A1 discloses an absorbent article having a graphic visible through the body contacting surface, wherein the graphic is printed on the body facing surface of the backsheet or the garment facing side of the topsheet. The topsheet and absorbent core can be provided with embossed channels.
There is an unsolved problem of providing a feminine hygiene article with an improved overall appearance. In particular, there is a need for an article providing an improved overall appearance without the negative of having a dye or ink printed on the topsheet of the article.